


mommies?

by liagrant



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Family, Fluffy, Lots and lots of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liagrant/pseuds/liagrant
Summary: jeonghan only feels save sleeping with his mommies.(2yeon christmas fluffy) (my first fanfic posted on this site)





	mommies?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this thing, because I did.  
> Before started, you should know that I'm not an english native person so maybe you'll find one or two mistakes here, but I hope you really like.  
> That's all. Enjoy.

Since Jeonghan's birth, Jeongyeon started to have a softer sleep. Jeonghan was a calm baby, and demanded that her sleep was softer possible to hear the whinings. 

Even after Jeonghan grown up, she didn't lose this custom. Her sleep was extremely soft, what makes Nayeon have agony sometimes - Jeongyeon was capable to wake just with Nayeon seeing her. 

So, wasn't a surprise when she wake by hear their room's door being opening slowly. By living gated community in Gangnam, Jeongyeon doesn't worries about be some thief. She already knew who was. 

The little person climbed up on the bed by Nayeon's back and leaned in the woman. Jeongyeon stare the shine brown eyes before the boy gives her a smile. Nayeon's smile, with the two front teeth bigger than the anothers. 

— Mom! You already wake? — Asked, pretending to be innocent. Jeongyeon looks at him before puller him to stay in the middle of her and Nayeon's body. 

— What happen to you come to sleep here? — She asked to the boy that immediately rolls into Nayeon. Her wife hugs him automatically, like a thing that she does unconsciously. That bring a smile into Jeongyeon's face.

— I had nightmares with Santa. He's weird, mommy. — Jeonghan answer, frowning. — How he can enter in our home if that guy said that was impossible? — He question, looking curious to her. 

Jeongyeon sometimes forget that he have photographic memory. 

— Because it's his magic, hon. His kindness let him enter in everyone's home, understand? — Jeongyeon answer in the best way she could. 

— And if there's another Yoo Jeonghan with five years? How does Santa do? — Asks again, tilted his head into Nayeon's chest. Jeongyeon's answers seem to be calming him down.

— He always knows to who gives the gift, is another of his magic. — She says, smiling to her son. She feels bad about lie, but was good if her son keep his innocence that something like Santa still exist and was gentle. 

— Oh, that makes sense. — Jeonghan says. — Thank you, mommy. — The boy sighed and Jeongyeon nods, tilting into him and her wife, cuddling the two lovers of her life. 

Jeongyeon feels her heart softer to calm down her son. And this why, all those years ago, people already says that she would be a good mother. She feels like one to not hesitate in claim that Santa exists.

Minutes after Jeonghan sleeps, Jeongyeon feels the moviment of Nayeon. Her wife brown eyes sleepy looks at her before goes to Jeonghan, who was with his head in her chest. 

— Nightmares? — Asked with a raspy voice and Jeongyeon nods. 

— He had a nightmare with Santa. — Jeongyeon told. 

— Oh, I had a lot too when I was a kid. — Nayeon whispers. — I hate Santa. 

— You're too weird. — Jeongyeon laughs and Nayeon even tried to raise her hand to hit her, but her hand was stuck into Jeonghan.

— Stupid. — Nayeon says, slowly come back to dream's world. 

— I love you. — Jeongyeon whispers and strokes the face of her wife, who smiles like Jeongyeon previously had do. 

— I love you too, Yoo. — Nayeon answer and seconds later backs to dream's world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a kudo or a comment, it would make me happy and maybe post anothers TWICE fanfics here. Again, sorry about the mistakes. Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> (it was also posted on asianfanfics in english and spirit and wattpad in portuguese)


End file.
